La vie rêvée d'un ange
by ticoeur
Summary: Les rêves, c'est bien, la réalité, c'est mieux ! Attention, ceci est un slash !


Ça fait environ 4 nuits, que je dors hyper mal... et comme je suis en vacances, j'apprécie beaucoup d'être dans le gaz toute la journée...  
Le boulot ? Et bien je le reprends demain... chouette...  
Mais miracle ! La nuit dernière, je me suis couchée à environ 3h00 du mat, mais j'ai dormi comme un bébé jusqu'à 11h00 ce matin !  
Et en plus, mon cerveau a pondu un "truc" dans la nuit ! C'est une fic, que je viens de finir de taper sur l'ordi...  
Et dans le genre, je ne crois pas que j'ai jamais fait...

Alors soyez indulgent, siouplè !

**Son titre ?** La vie rêvée d'un ange...

**Son genre ?** Euh... si je mets que c'est un slash, ça étonne ?

**Son résumé ?** Et bien... les rêves, c'est bien, la réalité, c'est mieux !

**OoOooOoOooOoOooOoO**

**La vie rêvée d'un ange...**

La journée avait été belle. Une mission simple qui s'était très bien passée, un retour sur Atlantis parfaitement joyeux, ce qui avait surpris Sam, quand elle était descendue les accueillir.

En effet, cela faisait maintenant un bout de temps qu'elle avait remarqué que l'équipe du colonel Sheppard ne se "battait" plus pour des broutilles...

McKay et Sheppard se disputaient bien sûr, mais ce n'était plus pareil...

Et surtout, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire !

L'équipe était donc partie à l'infirmerie, pour passer une visite médicale qui fut vite expédiée...

La mission s'étant particulièrement bien passée, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Jennifer les garde plus longtemps...

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés à la cantine, tous les quatre, comme d'habitude...

Et après avoir discuté de chose et autres, Teyla se leva.

-Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser, j'ai une soirée en vue !

-Ah oui ? Vous allez discuter chiffons entre filles ? Demanda Rodney en souriant.

-Non, pas de chiffons... Répondit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire, mais si vous voulez venir, Rodney, se sera avec plaisir !

-Et bien c'est gentil, mais je vais faire un tour au labo avant de me coucher alors...

-A cette heure-ci ? S'étonna John. Votre journée au grand air ne vous a pas suffi ?

-J'en aurais pas pour longtemps, de toute façon...

-Rodney ! Vous devriez cesser de penser au travail de temps en temps ! Le houspilla gentiment John.

Rodney lui fit une petite grimace.

-Je peux faire un bout de chemin avec vous ? Demanda t-il à Teyla avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de trop.

-Bien sûr !

Ils s'éloignèrent donc, laissant seuls Ronon et John, qui avait l'air de bouder...

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda le Satédien.

-Rien...

-Bon, et bien je vais y aller aussi... Dit-il en se levant.

-Je vais avec vous... Commença John, enfin... je vais dans la même direction... Continua t-il en voyant la tête de Ronon.

Ils marchèrent en silence, et John souhaita une bonne nuit au Satédien, quand celui-ci s'arrêta devant la porte de ses quartiers.

Et il continua vers les siens tranquillement...

**oOoOo**

Assis sur son lit, John regarda sa montre et soupira. Ça faisait bientôt deux heures qu'il était là, à attendre, et il commençait à fatiguer...

Et au moment où il se décida à abandonner, la porte s'ouvrit... Enfin...

-C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama t-il.

-Tu m'attendais ?

-Bien sûr... comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Rétorqua John.

-Allez... viens là, mon amour, je vais me faire pardonner...

John s'approcha et allait rejoindre les bras accueillant, quand il entendit...

-Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour me faire pardonner ? Attend... je réfléchis... ah... ça y est, je sais...

John s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, attendant la suite...

-Je vais d'abord t'enlever ce maillot, qui te cache à mes yeux... ensuite, je m'approcherais doucement de toi, mais sans te toucher, ma bouche te caressera tendrement le cou, et tu pencheras la tête afin de me laisser le plus de place possible... j'embrasserais la peau tendre de ta nuque, celle qui est juste derrière tes oreilles, alors que je te murmurerais tout ce que mes mains te feront subir plus tard...

John ne disait rien, écoutant religieusement les mots si doux...

-... et pendant que ma bouche glissera doucement vers la tienne, mes mains caresseront ton torse, jusqu'au moment ou elles trouveront tes tétons... je les pincerais délicatement entre mes doigts, les faisant rouler tout doucement afin de ne pas te faire du mal, parce qu'ils seront devenus tellement durs, qu'ils seront sensibles... pendant ce temps, ma langue caressera ta bouche, puis mes lèvres suceront les tiennes, les aspirant, et je lécherais tes lèvres devenue rouges à cause de mes douces morsures...

Tu gémiras de plaisir et d'attente, et je te torturerais encore un peu, avant de te combler... parce que moi aussi, j'en aurais tellement envie, que je finirais par céder... et enfin, je plongerais avec délice ma langue dans ta bouche chaude et si accueillante... tu répondras à mon baiser en gémissant, et tu voudras sûrement te plaquer contre moi, mais mes mains sur tes hanches te retiendront, parce que se sera moi, qui mènera la danse.  
Tu feras ce que je veux, même si je sais parfaitement que c'est moi, qui doit me faire pardonner... mais je sais aussi que tu aimeras ça...

John déglutit difficilement, les mots qu'il entendait lui faisait autant d'effet que si il subissait réellement...

-... je finirais par cesser le baiser, parce que j'en voudrais plus... tout comme toi... alors ma bouche glissera sur ta joue, puis sur ton cou, et enfin, atteindra tes petits boutons de chair, que je me mettrais à sucer avec application, leur rendant cet hommage qu'il leur ai dû... tu te cambreras sous le plaisir, et j'adorerais te sentir te tendre...

Je les mordillerais amoureusement, mais doucement... puis ferais tourner ma langue autour, et je les aspirerais, alors que ta bouche, cette bouche que j'aime tant embrasser, laissera échapper des râles de plaisir...

John tremblait, son cœur battait la chamade, et ses mains étaient moites...

-... et je me mettrais à genoux devant toi, déboutonnant et baissant la fermeture de ton pantalon, que je ferais glisser le long de tes jambes. Mais au passage, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de laisser mes mains caresser tes cuisses fermes et musclées... tu seras presque nu devant moi, et je sourirais en voyant que le boxer que tu portes, sera déformé par ton sexe gonflé... mais je ne le toucherais pas... pas encore... non, car avant, il faudra que je t'enlève ce pantalon qui me gênera, quand je déciderais de te caresser enfin...

Alors je soulèverais un pied, puis l'autre, les libérant de ce tissu encombrant... là, tu seras presque bien... je dis presque, parce que je suis sûr que tu seras bouillant d'impatience... et je sais ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse, mais ne crains rien, parce que tu sais parfaitement que je le ferais... je t'aime trop...

John sentit que bientôt, ses jambes allaient le lâcher...

-... mais en attendant ce moment délicieux, toujours à genoux, et me relèverais un peu, posant ma joue sur ce renflement d'amour... j'entrouvrirais la bouche, soufflant légèrement dessus, et tu gémiras encore... et j'adorerais ce son... mes mains s'élèveront, et mes pouces se glisseront sous l'élastique, alors que tu halèteras de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, je te libère...

Je te dévorerais d'abord avec mes yeux, admirant ce que je suis capable de faire de ce corps d'homme que tu m'offres... et tu grogneras sûrement, en ne sentant pas mes mains sur toi, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps, ça ne dure jamais longtemps, tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de te résister, de résister à...

John se mit à haleter, se demandant comment il réussissait à rester immobile...

-... à te toucher enfin... toucher cette peau si douce, si fine, si fragile... je commencerais par laisser mon index glisser sur ton sexe de bas en haut, puis de haut en bas... et ensuite, je saisirais ta hampe entre mon pouce et mon index, et les laisseraient coulisser doucement... je sais que je te torturerais encore, en agissant comme cela, mais je sais aussi que l'attente renforcera le plaisir que l'on aura tous les deux plus tard...

Tu gémiras certainement que tu veux que je te prenne dans ma bouche, mais je ne le ferais pas, pas encore... non, je me relèverais et tu fronceras les sourcils, te demandant à quoi je joue... et quand du bout du doigt, je te pousserais jusqu'à ce que tu sois au bord du lit, tu souriras enfin...

Tu auras compris ce que je veux te faire... et tu auras sans doute raison, mais pour l'instant, je te force à reculer un peu sur le lit, mais pas trop, je veux pouvoir être à l'aise... je me remets à genoux, et j'espère que tu es conscient que pour moi, être dans cette position n'est pas facile... mais je m'en fiche, le plaisir que j'obtiendrais effacera tout le reste...

John respirait de plus en plus vite, ses poings se serraient presque convulsivement...

-... tu ne seras pas gêné, quand j'écarterais délicatement tes cuisses, offrant à mon regard le trésor que je convoite tant... et je m'approcherais... et tu gémiras encore en sentant mon souffle chaud, te demandant quand est-ce que tu pourras sentir ma bouche... et j'accèderais enfin à ta supplique silencieuse, te léchant amoureusement, faisant glisser ma langue sur toi...

Tes mains seront crispées sur les draps, les muscles de tes fesses frémiront sous mes mains qui elles, te tiendront fermement... car je ne veux pas que tu bouges... je veux que tu te laisses faire, je veux que tu me laisses faire... je veux t'aimer comme je le désire... je goûterais à ton extrémité, la léchant délicatement, appréciant le velouté de la peau sous mes lèvres, et j'aspirerais les quelques gouttes de ton plaisir qui s'y échapperont...

J'aime tellement ça, quand tu me prouves de cette manière, que tu aimes la façon dont je m'y prends... et je pense que là, je peux me laisser aller... je me redresserais un peu plus, abandonnerais tes fesses pour caresser l'intérieur de tes cuisses, alors que ma bouche t'engloutira... mais pas entièrement... car je te ferais languir...

John ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres, presque douloureusement...

-... je me contenterais de te suçoter, comme je le ferais d'une sucette dont je voudrais garder éternellement le goût dans ma bouche... et tu te cambreras, me supplieras sans doute d'aller plus loin, plus vite... et là, seulement à ce moment là, je t'enfoncerais dans ma bouche aussi loin que je le peux... et tu crieras de plaisir... et je ferais des va et viens sur ton sexe que je sentirais gonfler encore... puis je t'abandonnerais au bout d'un instant, ne voulant pas te faire venir aussi rapidement...

Oh non... je veux profiter de toi, mon amour... alors je remonterais le long de ton corps, et t'embrasserais fougueusement... tu sais que j'adore ta bouche... tu répondras à mon baiser, et tu voudras sans doute me retenir entre tes bras, mais quand je me redresserais et présenterais mes doigts devant ta bouche, je verrais avec plaisir tes pupilles s'agrandir... tes magnifiques yeux verts seront brillants d'amour pour moi...

Et tu lécheras mes doigts en gémissant... tu sais pourquoi je te demanderais de faire ça, et tu le feras avec sensualité... je glisserais à nouveau sur toi, sans oublier de parsemer ton corps de baisers... je glisserais une langue taquine dans ton nombril, te faisant sans doute sursauter... tu es sensible aussi à cet endroit là... puis, j'arriverais enfin entre tes jambes. Je laisserais ma bouche se ressaisir de toi, alors que mes doigts se glisseraient plus bas...

John leva la main, comme suppliant pour que la délicieuse torture verbale cesse...

-... je caresserais alors cet endroit si intime, mais si propice à te faire voir des étoiles, à chaque fois que je m'y aventure... tu écarteras sans doute inconsciemment les jambes, et j'aimerais ça... je serais tellement bien, à te donner ce plaisir... puis je déciderais sans doute d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau...

Surpris, John laissa retomber sa main, et attendit la suite avec impatience...

-... oui... je m'installerais confortablement et je te lécherais partout... ton sexe délicieux, puis la peau si douce et fine à l'intérieur de tes cuisses, puis enfin, la chair plissée qui se cache entre tes fesses... oui, je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup ça... tu sursauteras sans doute, car je ne t'ai jamais touché de cette façon, et après avoir goûté longuement à cette caresse, je me déciderais peut-être à enfin y glisser un doigt...

Tu aimes quand je te prépare doucement, et j'aime ça aussi, car quand je m'enfoncerais enfin en toi, il n'y aura pas de douleur, rien qu'un plaisir absolument fabuleux... mais en attendant ce moment magique, je ferais des va et viens, jusqu'à ce que tu sois tellement détendu, que quand le deuxième doigt entrera à son tour, tu ne sentiras rien... rien à part une vague de plaisir...

Car je chercherais et je trouverais cet endroit qui te fera hurler et cambrer... je sais aussi que tu chercheras à attraper l'oreiller pour le plaquer sur ta bouche, afin que personne n'entendent que tu ne peux pas te retenir de crier quand je te fais l'amour...

Les doigts complètement crispées, la respiration haletante, John ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre...

-... et je le trouve enfin... et tu cries, et tu te cambres, et tu gémis... et je suis heureux... un troisième doigt te pénètre, mais tu es définitivement trop pris dans les limbes du plaisir. Je sais que tu peux atteindre l'orgasme de cette façon, j'ai déjà eu la chance de te faire jouir comme cela, mais là, je ne le veux pas...

Alors après avoir martyrisé amoureusement ton corps, je retirerais mes doigts et je m'allongerais sur toi... tu seras essoufflé, mais je t'embrasserais quand même, tu le sais, je n'arrête pas de te le dire, j'adore trop ça... et tu noueras tes jambes sur mes reins, me plaquant fort contre toi.

Tu es le militaire, tu es sensé être celui qui domine, mais bizarrement, tu as accepté qu'en amour, ce soit moi qui te domines... peut-être est-ce ta manière de te défaire un instant de toutes ses responsabilités qui t'incombent ? En tout cas, j'ai accepté ce cadeau que tu m'as fait, la première fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés...

John sourit doucement, il était décidément complètement amoureux...

-... et là, je te ferais voir les étoiles mon amour... je me redresserais un peu, et... oh oui... je me glisserais à l'intérieur de toi... tu aimes que je te prenne doucement... tu aimes sentir le plaisir affluer lentement, irrémédiablement... je resterais immobile un instant, profitant de la douce chaleur m'entourant...

Puis je commencerais à bouger... je me retirerais un peu, tu gémiras, mais quand je plongerais à nouveau en toi, tu crieras encore... et j'essaierais de retenir dans ma bouche ce cri d'amour... et je t'aimerais encore et encore, entrant et sortant de toi... je suis si bien en toi, que j'aimerais ressentir cette sensation indéfiniment...

Mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible... ni pour toi, ni pour moi... car quand nous sommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous ne voulons qu'une chose, n'est-ce pas ?

La tension devenait insupportable pour John, qui tremblait de tous ses membres...

-... ce que nous voulons, c'est atteindre l'orgasme ensemble... ce qui nous arrive à chaque fois... alors je laisserais mes mains se balader sur toi, tandis que les tiennes en feront tout autant, elles me caresseront, me grifferont sans doute, lorsque tu seras proche de la délivrance... et je le saurais alors...

Oui... je saurais alors que je peux enfin laisser libre cour à ma passion, je te ferais l'amour plus fort, plus vite, de plus en plus vite, et quand je sentirais que tu auras jouis entre nous deux, je m'accorderais aussi le droit de laisser ton amour me submerger... je me libèrerais dans ton corps en te disant que je t'aime...

Et tu me serreras dans tes bras, comme si tu voulais me garder comme ça indéfiniment... nous resterons blotti l'un contre l'autre, tendrement enlacés, en reprenant notre souffle difficilement... je te glisserais des "je t'aime" à l'oreille, et tu me répondras que toi aussi... puis nous nous endormirons sans doute, repus de sexe et d'amour...

**oOoOo**

... John se réveilla en nage, complètement essoufflé, mais étrangement bien...

Il tourna la tête, découvrant tristement qu'il était encore seul, et qu'il avait dû s'endormir. Il se redressa un peu, et vit que son lit était devenu un vrai champ de bataille...

Il avait un peu de mal à reprendre son souffle, et passa une main sur son ventre...

... Qu'il releva et regarda attentivement...

Ce rêve était certainement le plus réaliste de ceux qu'il ait fait depuis longtemps... car celui là l'avait amené jusqu'à l'orgasme...

Il se leva, les jambes tremblantes, et fila dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer...

Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressortit, et regarda sa montre, 01h30...

-Si ça continu, je vais être obligé d'aller le chercher !

Et il ne réfléchit pas longtemps. C'était déjà la troisième fois en une semaine, et ça ne pouvait pas durer. Alors il s'assit sur son lit, et enfila son pantalon. Ensuite, il prit un tee-shirt propre, et allait passer la main devant le système d'ouverture, quand la porte coulissa toute seule...

-Mais... tu es encore debout ?

-Oui, j'allais te chercher ! S'exclama John un peu en colère. Tu as vu l'heure ?

-Je sais, je suis désolé...

Et voyant que les magnifiques prunelles bleues de son ange étaient voilées par la peine, John s'en voulut un peu de s'être montré aussi vif...

-Allez... viens là, mon amour, je vais me faire pardonner... Dit alors Rodney.

John s'approcha et allait rejoindre les bras accueillant, quand il entendit...

-Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour me faire pardonner ? Attend... je réfléchis... ah... ça y est, je sais...

John s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, attendant la suite...

-Je vais d'abord t'enlever ce maillot, qui te cache à mes yeux... ensuite, je m'approcherais doucement de toi, mais sans te toucher, ma bouche te caressera tendrement le cou, et tu pencheras la tête afin de me laisser le plus de place possible... j'embrasserais la peau tendre de ta nuque, celle qui est juste derrière tes oreilles, alors que je te murmurerais tout ce que mes mains te feront subir plus tard...

**oOoOo**

**Fin...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je me rends compte que ça m'a fait énormément de bien d'écrire cette fic, parce que j'en ai écrit une autre juste avant, mais elle est plutôt du genre noire...  
Et mettre un peu d'amour vrai par écrit, ça fait du bien...  
Voilà... j'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous aura plu...

Merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et passez un bon dimanche !

**Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !  
C'est un manque flagrant de respect envers mon travail.**


End file.
